The Green
Overview Perhaps the most well-known of the Intrinsic Fields, the Green is an elemental force which connects all forms of plant life on earth and on other planets. It can be entered into and experienced by elementals and avatars as an ethereal realm inhabited by the collective minds of the Parliament of Trees, all former avatars of the Green. The Parliament of Trees is the governing body that crafts the Green's will into thought, plans, and action. Various plant elementals have been known to communicate with the Green as well and appear to have an in-tune rapport with it while others are directly enslaved by the Green and still other servants and champions of the Green are completely unaware of its existence. Some of its known champions and servants include: * Swamp Thing, the primary champion of the Green on Earth. Swamp Thing is aware of the Green and in contact with the Parliament of Trees, though he often defies their wishes. * Poison Ivy, is a servant of the Green. She is intune with the Green but has never met with the Parliament of Trees. * Solomon Grundy, though he has been tainted by the Grey and the Black, Solomon Grundy retains a connection to the Green which originally animated him in an attempt to create a champion of a different era. * The Sprout, an avatar of both the Green and the Red. The twice-born daughter of four parents, Tefé Holland is a unique organism that is neither planet nor animal, but also both. The Parliament of Trees Plant Elementals have existed on Earth long before humans. Born when an animal died in flames and merged with the Earth, the Elementals became protectors of plant life throughout history. When they had done their time, they would join the Parliament of Trees, a group mind of former Elementals. These elementals have given up everyday speech and mobility, communicating through one unified mind. This communal mind exists in the dimension of The Green, home of the life force of all plant life on Earth. The Parliament was founded and led by Yggdrasil, oldest of the plant elementals, and almost every plant elemental that ever lived has gone on to join the Parliament. Most elementals (not to be confused with avatars of the Green) are servants of the Parliament of Trees and subject to its decrees and though the Parliament of Trees has usurped Swamp-Thing's mind before, he is unique in that he is an elemental with free will, apparently given to him specifically by the Green to challenge the Parliament, effectively making Swamp-Thing the Green's conscience.E27 Journal: Let's Get Intrinsic Trivia and Notes Trivia * Oracle gained all this knowledge from Swamp Thing. * The Green is at a war of sorts with the Gray. It also has a difficult, strained relationship with most forms of sapient life, humans of Earth in particular. * Kwame Olowe's ring is capable of channeling the Green, as well as the Melt.Network Files: Kwame Olowe 1 Notes *One of the thirteen Intrinsic Fields. Links and References * Characters with the connection to the Green Category:Intrinsic Fields